In recent years, the internet is popular to general users. Consequently, a variety of electronic entertainment media can be transmitted through the internet in order to be spread by the user or directed listened by the user. The conventional entertainment media include for example cassette tapes, CD discs, DVD discs, video tapes and conventional broadcasts. For example, the conventional entertainment media may be transmitted from a conventional broadcasting station to a radio to be listened by the user by a radio communication technology. Moreover, the conventional radio communication technology used in the conventional broadcasting station may be gradually replaced by a network transmission technology (e.g. through an internet radio station). The conventional entertainment media are in an electronic form of real-time streaming media, and transmitted to a computer system via network transmission. After the real-time streaming media are decoded by a multimedia playing program of the computer system, an audio signal corresponding to the real-time streaming media is generated. For example, the multimedia playing program for a Windows operating system is Windows Media Player.
A process of playing the real-time streaming media by the multimedia playing program will be illustrated as follows. Firstly, the real-time streaming media is transmitted to the computer system via network transmission. Then, the real-time streaming media are temporarily stored in a temporary memory of the computer system. Then, the temporarily-stored real-time streaming media are recorded by the multimedia playing program. Consequently, a corresponding audio signal is generated. After the audio signal is played, the temporarily-stored real-time streaming media are deleted. The above steps are repeatedly performed until the multimedia playing program is closed.
However, during the process of playing the real-time streaming media by the multimedia playing program, a scroll thumb is not shown on a scroll bar of a playing interface. Under this circumstance, the user fails to drag the scroll thumb to select the desired section of the real-time streaming media. The reason why the scroll thumb fails to be dragged is that the data of the real-time streaming media are real-time data. In other words, the real-time streaming media which is transmitted to the computer system is not a complete file. The real-time streaming media is different from the conventional entertainment media, which is a non-real-time file with a fixed play length. Consequently, when the real-time streaming media are decoded by the multimedia playing program, the multimedia playing program is neither able to realize the play length of the real-time streaming media nor able to select the desired section of the real-time streaming media.
When the user listens to the real-time streaming media from an internet radio station, if the user has to answer the phone, some problems may occur. For example, during the process of answering the phone, the user is unable to listen to the real-time streaming media. Under this circumstance, the contents of the real-time streaming media that are played in this section will be missed. Consequently, the subsequent contents of the real-time streaming media after the user answers the phone and the contents of the real-time streaming media before the user answers the phone fail to be continuously linked with each other.
Nowadays, smart phones and tablet personal computers have experienced great growth. Since many electronic devices such as smart phones and tablet personal computers can be in communication with the internet radio station through internet connection, these electronic devices can play real-time streaming media by executing the multimedia playing program. However, these electronic devices also face the above problems.
Therefore, there is a need of providing a real-time streaming media playing method for preventing from missing the real-time streaming media.